Aufsichtrolle Der Toten
Aufsichtrolle Der Toten '(Trans: ''Overwatch Of The Dead) ''or '''Distress Signal '(if you choose Extinction Mode) is the first map of the All-Mode Campaign of the Call of Duty Zombies: New Outbreak. Aufsichtrolle Der Toten is the starting story of the outbreak virtual world. And later, real world. Transcript See: Aufsichtrolle Der Toten/Transcript '' 'Overview ' The Aufsichtrolle Der Toten or Distress Signal is an large map that comprises of 3 parts. Hanamura District, Hanamura Arcade and Shimada Temple. The gameplay, although if you choose the extinction mode. Is basically an mix-mashed of original and Advanced Warfare zombies (hence the 3D Printer in all of maps of New Outbreak) and Extinction style classes and more. There are 3 3D Printer spawn points, whilst first 3D Printer spawn is located in Zen Garden, original WaW perk-a-cola, one Pack-A-Punch and two workbenches (one in presumably starting point and one in Arcade second floor). And just like Verruckt, there two player spawn points: Hanzo Clothing Store and Office Room below of presumably spawn point. However, unlike Verruckt. Has a twist on it, if the player spawn in either Hanzo Clothing Store or the Office room. The weapons will b reversed (AMR9 and HBra-3 if spawn in Office Room and MP-11 if spawn in Hanzo Clothing Store.) 'Story ' The world today is in going to perfect future state and technological wonders started sprouted. However, these technological wonders have an limited road for them to time to create. In August 11, 20XX. The wee hours of midnight. The Microsoft Corporation has announced to the media that an virus, presumablh agressive computer virus. Has spotted in one private computer whose codename as "Computer X". Hours later after that announcement, over 250 computers around and the world we're infected with the same virus and by August 12,20XX. The virus had taken down almost 45% percent of the computer users. But the worse they get that the mainframe systems of whole compiuter system is going down. The first victim was Microsoft itself. Then, hours later. Almost all of companies mainframe systems is shut-down permanently. The United Nations we're alarmed of the situation, calls Johnathan Irons of Atlas Corporation fame to bring his cybersecurity division, the Cyberdyne Division. To fix the problems of the world mainframe systems. However, some of the computers we're remained clean. Meanwhile, an match in a game called Overwatch has gone horribly wrong when a hordes of zombies and cryptids (dependent on what mode you choose) starting appearing in the map. Signified that the aggressive virus is taking on the game and corrupting players to turn into zombies of cryptids. However, 4 clean players we're locked up in the clothing store. Seemingly, their eyes started see the vision of the mysterious guy named "The Helper" calling the 4 survivors to fight and find the cure for the problem. Seemingly left an handheld radio in the workbench inside. 4 survivors decided to fight and find the problem and fixed it with prejuidice. 'Characters Type's Semi-inspired in Advanced Warfare's Survival mode character types. All-Mode Campaign has this too. But it's diferrent. Here's the types. 'Widowmaker : Marksman Type' *'Health: Medium' *'Armor: Low ' *'Starting Weapons: Atlas-45, 1 Frag Grenades (added 1 after an round.)' Marksman Powers: ' *'15% Accuracy increased in all weapons. *'12% Damage increased in Sniper weapons. ' *'5% Scavenging rate increased, finding rare weapons.' ' 'Tracer : Scout Type' *'Health: Low ' *'Armor: Medium' *'Starting Weapons: Atlas-45 (full-auto), 1 Frag Grenade (added 1 after an round.)' Scout Powers *'12% Damage increased in Pistols & SMGs.' *'10% Discount on weapon price.' *'All pistols will be dually equipped (except some pistols).' ' 'Mercy : Support Type ' *'Health: Medium ' *'Armor: Medium ' *'Starting Weapons: Atlas-45, 1 Frag Grenade (added 1 after an round.)' Support Powers *'12% Damage increased in Assault Rifle & Shotguns.' *'5% Decreased probability of 3D Printer breakdown.' *'Regenerating themselves.' ' 'D.Va : Tank Type ' *'Health: High ' *'Armor: Medium ' *'Starting Weapons: Atlas-45 (full-auto), MDL' Tank Powers ' *'12% Damage increased in LMGs and Rocket Launchers. ' *'5% Increased explosion splash damage. *'15% Increased Health in Exo Goliath suit.' 'Layout 'Hanamura District' 2nd largest part of the map. It composed of 4 areas 'Hanzo Clothing Store' This is either your starting point or the upper floor, the Office Room. Medium size. Has 2 barricades,one is the cashier back door or the hole near the door that can go through the second area/starting point. Or the store entrance the cost 700 points. 'Weapons In The Area' *'Bulldog - 200 points' *'MK-14 - 500 points ' *'AMR9 - 1100 points (if Office Room was your starting point) ' *'HBra-3 - 1000 Points (if Office Room was your starting point) ' 'Perk Machines' *'N/A ' 'Doors' *'To the Office Room - 300 points ' *'Entrance of the store - 700 points' 'Others' *'A workbench for your makeshift weapons' *'An handheld radio to kickstart the objectives (found in workbench) ' *'An pipe for your Makeshift RPG-7 ' 'Office Room' Your second spawn area. it's large space area that this area has 3 barricades (one in the wall, one is an hole in the ceiling and one is in the window). Players may take to the catwalk (in which the windows is cost 500 points) or the Hanzo Clothing Store (that'll cost 300 points) 'Weapons In The Area' *'Bulldog - 200 points ' *'MK-14 - 500 points ' *'MP-11 - 900 points (if Hanzo Clothing Store was your starting point) ' 'Perk Machines' *'N/A ' 'Doors' *'To the catwalk - 500 points ' *'To the Hanzo Clothing Store - 300 points ' 'Others' *'Receptor part #3 (part of your objective) ' 'The Streets' The circular map. An largest area of the map. There are 5 barricades, but most of it we're in either abandoned stores or hotel door. Players may take to the Hanamura Arcade entrance or Shimada Temple door or the Hanzo Clothing Store. 'Weapons In The Area ' *'ARX-160 - 1300 points ' *'Tac-12 - 1500 points ' *'FFAR - 1400 Points ' *'SN6 - 800 points ' 'Perk Machines ' *'Speed Cola - 2000 points ' 'Doors *'To the Hanamura Arcade - 1000 points ' *'To the Shimada Temple - 1200 points ' *'To the Hanzo Clothing Store - 300 points ' 'Others' *'Gunpowder can, found in crashed Humvee near the Temple door' *'Receptor part #1 (part of your objective) ' *'Possible 3D Printer spawn area near the Arcade entrance' 'Catwalks ' Nothing found in this area, except for buyable weapons, 2 barricades and some scavengable place. This area is below the streets that you can jump on. Catwalks can be a way to the Arcade's 2nd floor. 'Weapons Found In The Area' *'AK-12 - 700 points ' 'Perk Machines' *'N/A' 'Doors ' *'To the Arcade's 2nd floor - 900 points ' 'Others ' *'An CD, part of the music easter egg ' 'Hanamura Arcades ' The smallest part of the map. Hanamura Arcade is composed of three areas: 'Entrance Area' An small area, but you can find a Pack-A-Punch machine. Also, players can take to Arcade's first floor. There are only one barricade 'Weapons Found In The Area ' *'N/A ' 'Perk Machines ' *'Pack-A-Punch - (first use - 900 points. Another use - 2500 points) ' 'Doors *'To the Arcade's First Floor - 700 points ' 'Others ' *'An empty coke bottle part of makeshift RPG-7 parts ' *'An message in paper posted in the wall near the Pack-A-Punch. Part of an objective ' 'Arcade's First Floor ' Very large area and has 2 barricades. This area is part of an objective that involved defending this area from the enemy. There's an elevator that players take to the second floor. 'Weapons Found In The Area ' *'HVK-30 - 1900 points ' 'Perk Machines ' *'Quick Revive Cola - 1500 points ' 'Doors ' *'To the Arcade's 2nd Floor - 900 points ' 'Others ' *'Receptor part #2, appeared after you finish the objective. ' 'Arcade Second Floor ' Another large area, this time it was narrower (thanks to arcade machines scattered in the area). Only one barricade can be found here. An window to the catwalk may players take their. 'Weapons Found In The Area ' *'HG-40 - found in the metal closet, free *'PDW - 950 points ' 'Perk Machines ' *'Juggernog - 1900 points ' 'Doors' *'To the catwalks - 900 points' 'Other ' *'Another workbench ' *'An pistol grip (w/ trigger) can be found here' 'Shimada Temple' The largest part of the map. You're main objective area. Composed of: 'Temple Grounds ' Between the streets and the south temple, Temple Grounds is an small area and only 2 holes are found in this area 'Weapons Found In The Area ' *'SAC-4 - 2100 points ' *'A-12 - 1950 points ' 'Perk Machines ' *'N/A ' 'Doors ' *'To the South Temple - 1650 points ' 'Others ' *'An possible 3D Printer spawn point' *'An duct tape for Makeshift RPG-7 ' 'South Temple' Medium area of the Shimada Temple. In the South Temple entrance door was an door to the Zen Garden, an objective area. Only one barricade can be found here. 'Weapons Found In The Area ' *'ASM1 - 1150 points ' 'Perk Machines ' *'Traps - 3500 points ' 'Doors ' *'To the Zen Garden - 2000 points ' 'Others ' *'Exo Goliath Suit spawn point - first use cost 900 while another use cost 4000 points' *'Pistol grip (w/o trigger) can be found here ' 'Zen Garden ' Your objective area, Zen Garden features an semi-large cell tower that'll you need fixed it with the Receptor parts you've bought. Although, the last one is found in the North Temple. No barricade here and 3D Printer first spawn here. However, when players unlocked this area, it will immidiately spawn five Mainframe Ghoul. 'Weapons In The Area ' *'AE4 - 1750 points ' 'Perk Machines ' *'3D Printer - 950 points ' 'Doors ' *'To the North Temple - 2500 points ' 'Others' *'An cell tower that needed 4 Receptor parts ' 'North Temple ' Last area of this map. Medium map. Also, it spawns the last perk machines. You can found an CD player that required to play the Easter Egg song. 'Weapons Found In The Area ' *'M1 Irons - 2300 points ' 'Perk Machines ' *'Double Tap Cola - 2000 points ' 'Doors ' *'N/A ' 'Others ' *'Final Receptor Part. ' 'Weapons in the map ' 'Starting Weapons ' *'Atlas-45 (full-auto or not) ' *'1 Fragmentation Grenades (added one if a round was finished. Maxinium was 5) *'MDL Launcher (Tank Type D.Va only) ' 'Of the wall Weapons ' *'MK-14 ' *'Bulldog' *'AMR9' *'HBra-3' *'MP11 ' *'ARX-160 ' *'Tac-12' *'FFAR ' *'SN6 ' *'AK-12 ' *'HVK-30 ' *'HG-40' *'PDW' *'SAC-4' *'A-12' *'ASM1' *'AE4' *'M1 Irons' '3D Printer Weapons ' *'BAL-27' *'IMR' *'Ameli ' *'Razorback ' *'EM1 ' *'Pytaek ' *'KRM-262' *'Lynx ' *'Ohm ' *'CEL-3 Cauterizer ' *'RW-1 ' *'L-CAR 9 ' *'AK-12 ' *'Drakon ' *'MAHEM ' *'Raygun MK2 ' *'Monkey Bomb ' *'Crossbow ' *'M8A7 ' 'Added 3D Printer Weapons if you finished the map' *'Haymaker ' *'48 Dredge ' *'ICR-1' *'KF5 ' 'Gun Game weapons ' *'Atlas-45 - starting weapon ' *'Bulldog - 10 kills ' *'MP-11 - 30 kills ' *'HBra-3 - 50 kills ' *'AK-12 - 90 kills ' *'Tac-12 - 250 kills ' *'Millenium Killer (packed-a-punched MK-14) - 500 kills ' *'Ameli - 1000 kills ' *'M8A7 - 5000 kills ' *'M1 Irons - 10,000 kills ' *'Analyzer (pack-a-punched AMR9) - 15,000 kills ' 'Buildables ' *'Makeshift RPG-7: '''built from pipe, empty coke bottle, gunpowder can, pistol grip 1 & 2. If you built this you will get an achievement called '''Makeshift Works! ' 'Easter Eggs ' 'Musical Easter Eggs ' 'Shadow Of Evil The Musical by Lghueny: '''activated by finding the CD and the CD Player. Activating it will give you an achievement called '''This Is The Internet Duh! ' 'Major Easter Eggs ' See: Aufsichtrolle Der Toten/Objectives '' 'Achievements ''' See: ''New Outbreak's achievement '' Category:Maps Category:GZC'S Maps Category:New Outbreak Storylines